Unseeley Court
by tohonomike
Summary: Three Friends find a new life until the meet Old Friends They Don't Know.
1. Chapter 1

Un-Seeley Court Author: Tohonomike Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, though any other characters aren't mine either and real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine. The Sentinel and 'Bones' are not mine. 

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

I haven't seen any fics that cross Angel with David Boreanaz's new series, Bones, so considering how Fate or Powers seemed to 'butt-monkey' a few characters in different series, here goes. Don't worry…this isn't another series.

**March 23, 2006**

Booth and Bones slowly made their way through the passages in search of the murderous treasure-hunters; they were surprised to see two unknown men, armed with what looked to be guns and knives slowly advancing in front of them. Booth gestured for Bones to hold back.

'They might be part of the group; maybe the two climbers aren't the only ones in on the murder," he suggested. "We'll follow them just to make sure."

One man seemed familiar to the FBI veteran, the moves of an experienced Ranger; dark hair, six foot or so in height, 210 pounds of dense muscle. The other, blonde wavy and frizzy hair, no taller than five and a half feet, with the look of a squint about him. He seemed even more dangerous holding a gun than Bones, and it was surprising the veteran with him let him dress like an academic down here.

Two, three, four minutes, went by, the blonde guy talking non-stop. Booth and Bones moved quickly around the corner, only to have a throat clear behind them. Bones felt a gun barrel glancing forward toward her partner, up against the top of her ear. Booth turned around slowly, carefully holding the gun up with the trigger finger to show he wouldn't try anything stupid. The stealthy man looked genuinely surprised as he made eye contact with the FBI professional.

"Lieutenant Booth? What the Hell are you doing down here?" He only relaxed slightly, "I didn't take you for a treasure nut."

"Major Ellison?" Seely Booth responded wide-eyed, "I'm actually with the FBI. And I made Captain if you recall."

"Okay, hand Blair your pieces, and we'll sort this out." The blonde academic that they'd heard whining was suddenly next to them unnoticed. He took their weapons with a smile on his face like Bones' squints got when they were allowed out in the field. Then Ellison checked the identifications, surprising them both.

"Doctor Temperance Brennan? It's an honor to meet you. Captain James Ellison, Cascade Police. We've talked on the phone regarding the …"

"…the Montenegro case last year," she smiled slightly in recollection. "You and an anthropologist did a remarkable job of evidence and site handling. It made our lab follow-up so much easier."

The two men lowered their weapons and returned those of Brennan and Booth.

"Doc, this fuzzy guy is Doctor Blair Sandburg, the anthropologist in question." The group shook hands as Booth smiled.

"You have a squint side-kick too?"

"No, the Chief here; is my squint partner. He pulls his weight in the field and dates successfully, so he's almost to superhero status himself."

Temperance 'Bones' Brennan smiled at the easy acceptance between the two men, seeing parallels with her own situation and Special Agent Booth next to her. And something about the man shouted 'Alpha Male' and 'Safety' to her in ways she'd rarely encountered even in extraterritorial expeditions. And with him here, Booth suddenly seemed to radiate the same type of 'vibe' to her, but they weren't in conflict.

"So, is it Major or Captain?"

"Is was Major in the service, and I just made Captain of Detectives when my boss Captain Banks was promoted. But you can call me Jim."

"Temperance, then, Jim," she smiled in return. "So why are you pursuing a couple of treasure hunters?"

"One my other recruits, Harold, is down here, and since the Chief and I were in town, I thought I'd see how he was making out. He hasn't been seen in a couple of days by his men, so I thought I'd check things out. We found a couple almost-mint gold eagles down here. Ergo…treasure."

"Ergo, sir?" Booth smiled, "I never thought I'd hear you speak like that."

"It's the Chief's bad influence, insists I get myself a vocabulary people with grammar can understand." The two soldiers smiled. "Have you seen Harold? Smart. Black. Bald head. Some attitude but warm eyes that have seen too much?"

"Yeah," Bones replied, "He was in police custody about a murder, but he's the one who showed us to the perimeter of his territory. So your friend is okay in that regard."

"Good to hear. Wouldn't mind him guarding our six if there's more than the two guys we've been picking up signs of. I think we're close. I take it you have real jurisdiction down here, Booth?"

"Yeah, and we have tac teams moving in to back us up, though in this maze…it might be a few more minutes."

"How 'bout Chief and I back the two of you up?"

"Sounds good. What do you think?"

"I'd like to take point, then you, Doc and then the Chief. When we get there, you and I switch, you right, me left, Doc right, Chief left. But at your call. This is your Op."

Fifteen minutes later, the two treasure hunters were in custody, one upon finding out his partner had done more than steal resulting in a nasty assault.

In the dark and out of phase with the occupants of the room, two thin 'men' observed the interplay with curiosity as Harold entered the room.

"So far, the three haven't recognized their previous lives; amazing."

"The restoration of the vampire Champion to humanity deserved more than regenerating life; a bit of elegance was required, and with the Primal Champion's work complete at the Alduvai, that one also deserved a rest and was too much of a potential disruption."

"But what of the human?" the second member of Seeley Court mused.

"I was in a Fey mood, what can I say…Charles Gunn was a favorite of mine, and if you could imprison a soul in that other vampire of yours, I decided to preserve one in complete freedom."

"He lives underground, something most humans don't."

"But he still looks after his 'crew' doesn't he?"

"Hmm, point, but what about the little blonde kid?"

"I tired of the pulp references, but he was so persistent that when I sent them all back to live their lives anew, his skein forced itself on the carpenter's new one."

"What happens now?"

The magics hold, but the big test will be at the gathering of Squints the day after tomorrow; some of their old cohorts are considering attendance."

"You're not worried?"

"Does our Kind really care if one side or the other figures out these things? These really are their lives. Both sides are prevented from Changing it back."

"Hmm. I'm rather bad with time…let me know when this…conference? This conference happens. There hasn't been any new entertainment in ages, so this will have to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Un-Seeley Court 2 Author: Tohonomike Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, though any other characters aren't mine either and real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine. The Sentinel and 'Bones' are not mine. 

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

I haven't seen any fics that cross Angel with David Boreanaz's new series, Bones, so considering how Fate or Powers seemed to 'butt-monkey' a few characters in different series, here goes. Don't worry…this isn't another series.

**March 25, 2006**

Booth, Harold and Jim had been able to loosen up after turning over the treasure vault to the teams of backup agents and authorized Treasury personnel; somehow the three men were able to come out of their shells a little bit. Even Bones had commented on the fact that eye sensitivity to the light aside, Harold seemed almost normal when around them.

And Blair fell in with the 'other squints' at the Jeffersonian, exchanging information and anecdotes with most, and hair-dye tips with Angela. A day and a half, and Ellison was seriously talking to Harold about his relocating; Jim thought he could find him a job somewhere.

The former soldiers walked and talked as they followed the academics into the convention center, an odd mix of people from all over the world to discuss crime, forensics, and other scientific methods to the art of law enforcement. An hour or two had passed, and luckily different variations of coffee and food were available so the non-brains and Angela were happy. Jim kept smiling in her direction, which she seemed amused by. Blair stopped to get a coffee.

WCI had set up a large but out-of-the way booth and were mainly at the convention so that an appearance would lend to their cover of the last three years --- an academy of self-defense and law enforcement training rather than military school status. Giles still shook his head as he watched two dozen Slayers head off in pairs to see and be seen. That left him with Willow, Buffy, Robin and two other Watchers to man the booth for the next couple of hours.

Willow enthused about the various programs, seminars and break-out sessions available over the next few days. Buffy smiled and was just happy that Willow was acting like the girl from years ago, the excited school hacker. Then she felt something very familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it; then she caught a glimpse of someone in the crowd she thought she knew, but couldn't quite place it was so sudden.

Willow recognized Dr. Brennan as she moved through the crowd, and began showering the woman with many questions as to things Giles couldn't keep up with. The Doctor looked somewhat confused at first, but then began speaking at a normal human rate to answer the questions. Hodges moved over and gave Buffy the eye before she shook her head and shifted to where he couldn't get at her. That was when Zack turned around to the military guys.

"Hey Booth, this looks like you guys' kind of place…a high school to create new FBI Agents."

"Funny man, Zack," the veteran replied, not noticing how some f the people in the booth stopped and looked his way.

Jim Ellison shook his head as Blair moved in front of him, "Move aside, lieutenant, I want to see what your pet brains have found."

'It couldn't be…' was the first response of Buffy and Willow, and again as the second voice chided the first. Both had been reported dead for almost two years. Then a man furiously sipping coffee moved into sight and sidled up to Dr. Brennan. Rupert Giles looked up from where he was discussing something with Robin.

"Good Lord…Andrew?"

Blair looked confused, "Sorry? No I'm Blair Sandburg, from Washington State. You have me confused with someone else."

Willow and Buffy stared at the somewhat taller man with the better-physique than two years ago. But even with the excessive change of hair color there was no denying it was Andrew Wells, though one that seemed competent and with social skills.

Buffy stepped forward, "Stop kidding around, Andrew. We haven't seen you in a couple of years, but—"

"So Chief, trying to avoid old flames," Ellison smirked as he stole Sandburg's coffee and downed half of it in a go. He turned to the cute redheaded woman and the nice-looking but pushy blonde. "Hi, I'm—"

"Xander?" the three Sunnydale veterans gasped in shock.

"No, I'm Detective Jim Ellison, Cascade Police. I was just going to verify that the Chief, here, hasn't been to DC the whole time I've known him, what, five years?"

Willow shook her head, "You don't remember us, either of you?"

Seeley Booth laughed at the discomfort of the two men that proved normal and squint could function as a real partnership, and slapped the back of his former commanding officer. "Looks like both of you must have been drinking, huh, Jim?"

"Angel," Buffy breathed in shock, catching the attention of the FBI agent. Something felt very familiar to him.

"Who are you people?" Booth demanded quietly, "Some weird acting guild?"

"Angel, it's me…Buffy, and that's Andrew and Xander. Are you saying you don't remember any of us?"

"Sorry, miss, but I don't. Now, I think we'll just move our group along so you can confuse the next bunch that comes by."

Ellison nodded, "Come on, Chief, Red's a hottie, but we have lots to see that doesn't involve your youthful sowing of wild oats."

"Booth," Temperance considered as they moved around to the next aisle. "I think the young women really believed they knew you. And why are all four of you rubbing your foreheads right in the middle?""

Angela suggested it was their psychic 'third eyes' making a connection to people they knew in past-lives, but Hodges asserted they were all part of a failed government experiment years ago and their minds were wiped or a chip was embedded in their foreheads.

Booth looked up as his head no longer felt pressured, "Let's forget about it and enjoy the rest of the convention."

Robin looked at his colleagues, then to where Dr. Brennan's group had disappeared, "Do you really think it was them? They all look much older than the two years they've been missing."

"I'd know Xander anywhere, and even if one's a coincidence, three aren't, and the man right behind them looked a lot like Gunn from when I was in LA," Willow quietly sighed and turned to Giles. "Giles? We need to have a simple spell. You can cast it; I don't have to, but we need a simple answer: Are they who we think they are?"

Giles looked at the young woman who'd been reined in greatly in magical castings as since the Slayer spell, each was always overpowered.

"I suppose, but we'll need to have someone keep track of them in the meantime. Willow, can you accompany me to the, the RV. Putting together the necessary materials will go faster that way, and we'll resolve this mystery quickly."

Buffy headed out and redirected some of the Slayers to keep tabs on the group. Even though he suddenly had two eyes again, it was still Xander, with Angel, Andrew and that Gunn guy she'd met very briefly after Sunnydale fell into the hole. 'What could make them look older?'

Willow and Giles had made the best use of their time, casting the spell several times because of slightly differing results.

"It seems when we asked to be shown the missing we seek, it is the four of them," Giles voiced aloud, "But when we ask for them by name, we get nothing. But when we ask for those we knew as, we get our original result."

"They don't remember who they are?"

"More like they aren't the people they used to be?"

"Giles, you're confusing me almost as bad as you would Buffy…"

"Hmm, sorry. But it seems that they used to be but aren't anymore."

"What if we cast a memory restoration spell on them? Would that restore previous memories and not replace ones they have?"

"Yes, and if they aren't able to regain those memories for some reason, it should just give them a brief moment where suddenly their memories are clear and immediate."

"I know it isn't the best time, but maybe get things ready, and when the Slayers let us know they're seated or something, do it so they don't get hurt?"

"Perhaps we might want to use a reveal truth spell instead?"

"Giles, you're still the researcher extraordinaire," Willow smiled, "I haven't used the lesser spell but I'm guessing it's less likely to have ill effects."

The four men with slight headaches sat down for coffee and to rest a minute, waving the others off to enjoy the interesting displays and talk 'brain' with others. All of a sudden the men's heads all felt a very intense pressure…then nothing.

Booth looked at his military friends, "Gunn, Xander? You two okay?"

"Yeah," both added, Jim sighing in discomfort, "For a bunch of guys that were reborn in their own lifetimes, well, not you … Dead Boy?"

"Don't call me that."

"I won't, it seems like something from childhood, and we're grown up. I don't even hate Andrew, here. You okay Chief?"

"Yeah, and I don't even feel like making a Star Wars reference…I guess since we've been doing the superhero and sidekick thing for five years now."

"And you like girls."

"And boy do I like girls. It proves the existence of heaven."

The men chuckled as the pain left their heads, Gunn smiling.

"Hell, I guess I might be staying in DC, Major. I suddenly have all that Wolfram & Hart legal info in my head again."

"Yeah, I can do a better job of fixing up my house, or talking to East African immigrants when I encounter them."

"You guys really have your old skills back? If you get degrees, you can probably get jobs with the Bureau."

"Don't know, Booth," Jim 'Xander' Ellison considered, then spotted two 'men' looking very much out of place observing them from across the way. They seemed a bit surprised as they walked over, no one else noticing them until Xander gestured to seats. "I'm guessing you can explain?"

"Yes I can," one simply stated.

"Please do."

"Your deeds were rewarded with regular lives; your former colleagues, however, cast a reveal truth; had they cast the stronger memory spell you'd have had excellent memories of your current life. Instead, both, but only the Truth." The 'man' looked over at Booth, "I was able to block all of the demon stuff out as technically it wasn't you."

"Thank you. I guess."

"So, dudes," Gunn began, then caught himself, "I mean, gentlemen, I'm guessing this is somehow tied to Angel's Wang Chung prophecy thing?"

"Yes. And once your own memories are done settling in, you'll learn the answers to that question and a few more." The two stood, but Xander cleared his throat and asked a question.

"So what does it mean I'm 'The One Who Sees?'"

"You know Truth from Lies. You might not know what the truth is, only that something is true. Because of your Primal-Sentinel abilities, you also know Demon from Non-Demon, and illusions don't exist for you unless you wish it."

"Okay, thanks," he replied as the two vanished from the Plane.

"How did you see them, Major?" Angel/Seeley asked, "I couldn't until they sat down."

"I'm the 'One Who Sees' and I guess they weren't invisible, but had some kind of an illusion of invisibility? So who are we and what do we want to do about it?"

Booth considered a moment, "Nothing, but I might check the files for signs of vampire and demon attacks…it might clear some things up and make things easier knowing again."

"Yeah, and the feelings I've had since coming to DC…maybe I'll see about relocating. And I already have a degree. And I'm a Captain of Detectives. So hopefully something can be arranged. If the Jeffersonian had an African mythology and demonology section, I'd go work with the squints. Chief?"

"If you move, oh best friend, then I'll see if I can. Maybe we'll publish 'The Sentinel' as a novel? Make some money and become PIs if all else falls through."

"I could go with that if something better doesn't show up for me," Gunn agreed. "If it makes money, I could afford to open up a legal clinic for the guys underground and the ones just as bad off up top."

The men leaned back and contemplated things. Jim smiled a Xander-like smile.

"So Booth…you and Bones?"

"Just good friends, at least for now. She's fun. And strange."

"In that case, if she's not seeing anyone, dibs on Red…"

Andrew tipped his head to the side, and looked incredulously, "I thought she was gay?"

"She dated Oz for two years…that means she's bi. And if she's gone and forced us to remember our sorta-past lives, the least she can do is have dinner, drinks and dancing with me…maybe a weekend in Florida or something."

"Oh yeah, Mister," a now-familiar voice from behind him smiled as arms hugged him from behind, "And at most what?"

"That would be up to you, beautiful."

"What makes you think I'm not seeing anyone, Xander?"

"Wishful thinking?" he replied, "And call me Jim. Apparently we'd been cast back in time as a reward, so we're like, Chief?"

"Reincarnated but parallel to our previous lives. Though we're older than our previous human selves. I'm actually twenty-nine. And Jim you're what? Thirty-two?"

"Thirty-five, Chief, like Harry and Booth," the cop corrected mildly, "But let's skip that for a minute. I think introductions on our side are in order. I'm Jim Ellison, Captain of Detectives and former US Army Ranger, whose fatigues seemed to get into the hands of one Xander Harris back in 1997. I'm from Cascade, Washington. The Chief, here, is Professor Blair Sandburg, Anthropologist and a consultant to the department. Harold King is ex-Ranger, one of my trainees in fact, just like Special Agent Seeley Booth here."

"You and Angel were in the Army together?" Buffy asked in amazement. Booth smiled before replying.

"No, Buffy, Major Ellison was my superior officer, though mainly in training."

"What's the difference?"

"We didn't sign up together as friends or anything, we were…co-workers. Only over time did friendship develop."

"Oh. Okay. So you work for the FBI?"

"I'm a Bureau homicide investigator here in DC. You?"

"Council stuff."

"Ah. Cleveland, right?"

"I was in Europe for a while, but now I split my time between Cleveland and London."

Willow turned to Xander as the conversation died out at that point.

"So you do police stuff? Like it?"

"Yeah, I do, actually. Though I might move to DC. Chief and I were here for this convention thing, but I might see what the job prospects are around here. What are you up to theses days?"

"Mmm, mainly doing research for Giles; sometimes set up a branch computer network for the Council, that kind of thing."

"Like it?"

"Yeah, but I finally finished my degrees, so without any real need for an over-powered witch, I'm thinking of setting up a computer consultant business; I've gotten my skills all back the last few years."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, "That sounds like someone's looking for an invite…"

"Maybe I need a break…and besides…WCI can always keep me on retainer."

Giles looked over at his reunited children and wondered what subtext he was missing.

"You, you're thinking of leaving us Willow?"

"Depends on a certain cop inviting an old friend to visit and catch up?"

Blair elbowed Ellison, causing the former Xander Harris to give him a look, "Even I caught that one Chief, so enough with the elbows. So, Willow, I'm here for the next few days, but if you'd like to fly over to Cascade, it'd be nice get to know you again."

"Why…Jim…I thought you'd never ask," she smiled innocently. "I'd love to."

The group shared a chuckle as the weirdness once again was accepted as the normal state of affairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Un-Seeley Court 3 Author: Tohonomike Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters, though any other characters aren't mine either and real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine. The Sentinel and 'Bones' are not mine. 

**This is dedicated to those of you who watch the shows.**

Two weeks later, Blair knocked on the door to Jim's Apartment. Normally he'd just let himself in, but Jim and Willow had been shacked up whenever the detective wasn't on duty, which Blair thought was great. Jim had loosened up a bit as a person, and seemed to be in better control of his senses. So it was with some surprise that he found Willow packing up her things, which admittedly weren't many, while Jim cooked a late breakfast in the kitchen.

"Willow? You two okay…you didn't have a fight did you?"

"No, Blair," she smiled nicely at a person she couldn't begin to think of as Andrew. "We just figured out we're probably not meant to be more than friends."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah Chief," Jim admitted in a bittersweet tone, but also with a smile as he began to serve up omelets. "Eat up."

Willow took pity on the uncertain anthropologist, "Blair, Jim and I have just grown too far a part for us to be a couple. Though I might move to DC and see him as a friend."

"So you guys are moving to DC, but are not a couple?"

"That's right, Chief," Captain Ellison remarked as he sat down and reached for his coffee, the others doing the same…though decaf for Willow. "The last two weeks have been a dream, one we're not going to ruin by drawing it out. We love each other, just not that way."

"Wow," Blair said and downed the strong java. "So if it's okay to ask, how did it take this long?"

Willow side-hugged her old friend and now 'ex' tightly before responding.

"Well, he and I are set in our ways, and we found the comfortable friendship we hadn't had in a while. And better than before."

"What she said, Chief, and the fact that I'm a little louder when I do say something isn't what our little bookworm is used to these days."

"I'm just amazed, guys. But does this mean, Jim, that you've found work in DC?"

"Actually, I have. After the mafia and treasure hunter episodes with the Jeffersonian, they have created twelve new security spots using Homeland Security funds. I'm the new Director and Liaison of Security for the Jeffersonian. The other fella used to be a cop, and hated it. A detective in New York, even. So Simon's agreed to do a swap."

"Really? Jim that's cool! I just got a call from them offering me a spot."

"I hoped they would, I told them I wanted you on the team."

"No, this was for a joint spot through Georgetown. I'd still be a Professor, but I'd be based out of the Institute, responsible for seminar tours and most of the 'field trip stuff' the current instructors don't want to do since it isn't real field work."

"Blair that's great!" Willow told him, "What about your tenure?"

"Well the departments hate traffic so much that they convinced the administration to grant me what I have here, but at their rates."

"Chief, that's great. So if I'm down my own personal anthropologist, I'm going to need another crazy book guy or gal. Willow?"

"Um, no. I'm really thinking this consultant thing I'm going to do is the way to go. If you need me, I'll give the Jeffersonian a big discount. But I don't want to be around if you and Angela start with the smoochies."

"What? I missed something."

"I noticed how the two of you were checking each other out at the convention even if you don't realize it. I, I just wanted to see if we could make it as a couple. I missed you."

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"Guys?"

"Yeah, Chief?"

"Have you told her what the four of us discussed?"

"Not yet. But I guess now's as good a time as any."

Willow looked up from where she'd polished off most of her breakfast, and just waited.

"Wills, the guys and I, well we understand why you guys cast the spell on us that gave us the memories. But please don't ever use magic on us again without permission "

Willow thought about it.

"Okay. You do understand, though? Suddenly missing then you are older and amnesiac after only two years?"

"Yeah. We're just saying, for the future, we need to know first."

"That's why when Giles suggested the lesser spell, we went for it. In case we were wrong. But I understand."

They hugged as dear friends again, and neither could really regret that the other half was better now that they were almost together again.

The move to DC was carried out quite efficiently, especially when Jim discovered there was a small disused apartment of sorts in his almost-ancient original section of the building; no one really wanted to move up and down the steps of the old bell tower, and as his security office was at the first 'reasonable' level, he'd staked it as his own, though 'of course' unofficially. He smiled at the thought that now he'd be the 'Protector of Squints' instead of mankind, though with his abilities and responsibility, he was expected to be available to provide escort and support of Dr. Brennan's staff should danger prove a distinct possibility.

Jim was amused that he'd be living in a 'library' to an even greater extent than when he'd been Xander Harris, and that his boss would be a well-educated man who reminded him a lot of Giles. Harold was doing well, and had finagled his way into a series of exams and interviews in an attempt at a law career helping folks.

Booth was Booth, and Blair was Blair, so the odd group of 'second-lifers' were on their way toward a slightly different normality. Ellison managed to call up several potential contacts from his Ranger days that were out or looking to get out of the service, looking for possible with the strange.

He'd found eight guys and a kick-ass gal who'd done intel work who'd agreed to come on board for what promised to be an easy job. His leads for two 'analysts' and a shift leader had come up dry when Doctor Goodman, his boss, buzzed him over the intercom phone that there were three individuals who wished to apply for the positions as a team, all of whom had impeccable credentials and came highly-approved as per a lteer from the Pentagon.

Jim walked in to Daniel's office to find three people he'd forgotten about, and figured Willow was responsible for their being there.

"You really are Jim Ellison, aren't you?" Major Riley Finn remarked with surprise as he, his wife Captain Samantha Finn, and Ms. Dawn Summers stood and circled him, Dawn ferociously hugging him as he shook hands with the Finns over her back.

"Wow, I have to say, I didn't expect this when Dr. Goodman called me in."

The academic smiled as he bowed and withdrew into his office, "That's because you still underestimate my capability for underhandedness."

Dawn beamed, "I couldn't believe it when they said they'd found you guys, let alone that you were how you were."

"I'm glad to see you too, Dawn. Riley, Sam, was the boss kidding about the three of you wanting to work here?"

"No, he wasn't. But Sam and I made the decision based on the job, and the fact that we'd been informed by our WCI sources that 'Ellison' was in the know. We went through your record, very impressive, Xander—"

"Jim, please. I haven't gone by the other name in thirty-five years."

"Jim, then. But without being told that I knew you as your previous self, I'd broached the matter with Sam, and with kids and all we're at our ten years, and have been specifically told we're not subject to normal recall as long as we work here. I'm guessing that the nature of Dr. Brennan's work is such that we're a just-in-case for human and HST contacts that might develop. The tunnel thing brought that home to those in the know."

"So which Finn is applying for researcher?"

Sam smiled, "Me. I'm tired of running around through stuff I don't even want to think about. Riley can do that."

"Okay, and Dawn, you don't have to take a job to visit."

"I was tired of, um, WCI, and I'm transferring to Georgetown. Giles arranged my transfer, and I'll be sharing an apartment with Willow, so Buffy's happy I'm finally going normal."

"Well, let's go up to my office and discuss things. Maybe make my life this complicated for once."


End file.
